


A Kiss for Hulk

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk catches Tony yet again and claims his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for Hulk

 

 

Hulk cradled his Tin Man close to his chest, growling lowly at any of the other Avengers if they came to near.

 

No one was going to take his precious Tin Man away from him,  they were not going to stop him from looking after the most important person in the world to him.

 

The shiny red and gold armour had always attracted him, buzzing about in the sky, repulsor blasts flashing brightly destroying any enemy that came to close.

 

The fragile human inside the metal suit had become even more precious and loved when Tin Man had shown he was in no way afraid of Hulk even when not protected by his armour.

 

Suddenly the face plate opened and Hulk with a worried frown gazed down , soft brown eyes stared back at him slightly unfocused,  lips quirked up in a half smile;

 

“Hey Hulk good catch, guess I owe you another kiss?”

 

Hulk roared his approval and bounded off back towards Avengers Tower his Tin Man cradled close to his heart.


End file.
